(1) Studies on the characterizations of blow fly ubiquitin, its titer during metamorphosis and possible function were completed, and a manuscript is in press. (2) Three subunits of the 8-9 subunits composing the blowfly storage protein calliphorin have finally been isolated by a lenghty and laborious procedure. Unlike the family of parent, oligomeric proteins, these appear to be single polypeptide chains. (3) Two reviews were written, and are in press. (4) Calmodulin from the protozoan Giardia lamblia was purified and a preliminary amino acid composition determined.